Christmas with the YYh gang! Oh Joy!
by DreamerYuri
Summary: it's christmas time at the temple and it's mayhem! Soon secrets are revealed, confessions made and Jade has a secret that will blow Ariana's mind! read and find out how they live through the holidays without anyone killing each other! HieiOC and KuramaOC
1. Chapter 1 Christmas ball!

I laughed at Yusuke and Kuwabara got into another scuffle, arguing on which was better, Nacho's or Chilidogs. Hiei ignored them entirely, Kurama and Jade were talking among themselves and I didn't think they even heard the two idiots arguing.

We were heading into Koenma's office to return some artifact we had to get back because someone stole it from the vault, again. I sighed at that thought and grumbled, "Koenma needs to get better security on the vault." Hiei gave a snort, he wasn't too happy about it either. The culprit splattered paint into his hair before he was caught. Hot pink highlights now ran through his hair.

I bit my lip and quickly looked away as he saw that I was looking at him. He crossed his arms, glaring darkly in front of him. Before he could harm any of the innocent ogres around us, I said, "No sweat, we can get it out once we get home." He merely gave a grunt, but it didn't sound nearly as mean as before.

We entered Koenma's office and Kurama put a small red box on his desk, "There. Really Koenma, this is getting ridicules." Koenma sighed, "Yes, but father won't give any more funding for better security. This is the best we can do."

Then his face lit up and I got a bad feeling as he gazed at us, "Although, I think I know a way we can get funding." We looked at him suspiciously and he said, "Come to a Christmas ball tomorrow night, it has many of Fathers advisers who might agree to get more funds if they see you there."

Jade asked curiously, "And how will that change their minds?" Koenma smiled sweetly, "If my Spirit Detectives come, and if someone talks to them about being over worked and thinking about quitting, then they will have to give more funds because there is no one else to protect the Three worlds as good as you."

I shook my head and said sourly, "I'm not going, have fun guys." I turned to leave when Koenma said, "Hold it Ariana, it will only work if the whole team is there." I turned and glared nearly as fiercely as Hiei was. Jade said gently, "Come on Ariana, please?"

I made the mistake of looking at her and she had the puppy eyes out at full force. I winced and Kurama said wisely, "You know Jade will only black mail you if you don't go."

I saw the evil smirk on her face and looked at Hiei with a sigh, "Well, we have no choice." He glared at the smirking Jade and shrugged. Koenma clapped his hands and said, "Good, bring a date and see you at 8."

The portal appeared and we walked through it. Boton, Kieko and Yukina instantly snatched me on the other side. Jade laughed and said, "Let's go buy us a dress!" I clung to the porch railing as we went by and my nails made indents as they drug me away. I was finally drug to the stairs and I pouted as Boton and Jade hung onto me until we got to the mall.

I sighed in defeat and braced myself for a shopping frenzy from hell. We went straight to the Dress store and began picking out dresses. I won't tell you what went on, you'd be scared for life. Let's just say there was 100's of dresses, five girls and all day.

I could have sworn we went through all of them until everyone was satisfied, and they were satisfied with my choice of dress. I then decided to make my escape, "Iforgotmyclockintheoven!"

But I didn't even make it to the door before I was drug off to find shoes. After another hour of shoe finding, I threatened death or worse on them if we didn't get ice cream and head home. They agreed after a guy gave off a cat whistle at me and I nearly mauled him. My nerves were that frayed.

They bought me a jumbo chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and I grumbled about perverts as we headed for home. I didn't grumble long, after I watch the others talk excitedly about the up coming night. Boton said cheerfully to me, "And don't worry Ariana, Hiei was taken by the boys to get a tuxedo, so he'll look great tomorrow night!"

A mental image of Hiei half dressed in a Tux, chasing Kuwabara, Yusuke and a store clerk with his kantana and I fought down a laugh before I grimaced and silently prayed that no one died. We got to the temple and I plopped on the couch with a tired sigh before being scolded for squishing my dress and I fled up stairs to put it up.

Hanging it in the closet I noticed another cloth bag in it and turned as I heard a groan. I smiled at Hiei and he lied on the bed with his arm over his eyes, "What the hell?"

I sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "Pretty bad?" He moved his arm and at his expression I had to ask, "You didn't kill anybody did you?"

He growled, "Sadly no." I giggled and poked his side, "Roll over and I'll rub your back." He did and as I worked on his tense muscles he asked, "How was your time?" I groaned and said, "You don't want to know." He gave a snort, knowing how the girls could get.

After a bit I noticed that his breathing was shallower and found that he as asleep. Smiling, I stopped and he opened his eyes. I grinned broadly, remembering his hair and said, "Do you want to go to the dance like that? Personally I don't think pink is your color."

Realization appeared on his face and he grimaced. I pulled him up and said, "Take a shower and see if it comes off, if it doesn't we'll use a different method." He raised a critical eyebrow and said, "You're not burning it off." I smacked his arm as he went by, "No! But Mayo works wonders."

He frowned at me before disappearing into the bathroom and I plopped on the bed, hands behind my head and closed my eyes for a bit, waiting for him to get out. But after a few minutes I grew bored and decided to go down and bug the others.

Heading downstairs I decided to not bug anyone for the moment and went to the kitchen for a snack. Going inside I walked in on Jade and Kurama kissing by the stove. They jumped apart and I waved their apologies and excuses off and said bored, "Don't worry, I'm just getting a snack. Carry on."

I grabbed a pickle, made kissy faces at them before dodging the butcher knife courtesy of Jade and headed for the living room. I stood behind the couch, watching as Yusuke and Kuwabara played a fighting game, Keiko and Yukina telling them about their day on the couch.

Knowing Keiko would figure out they weren't listening sooner or later, and deciding I didn't want to be the witness to a murder, I grabbed my coat and headed outside. Finishing my pickle I stared at the snow, feeling really bored. Hopping down from the porch, I started gathering snow in one place.

Once I made a big enough pile, as tall as I was, I started sculpting it to look like a fort. Jade came to check on me and asked, staring at my fort, "What are you doing?" I shrugged, putting a branch flag on one of my guard post; "I got bored so I'm making a fort."

Jade slowly grinned and said, "Sounds like fun!" She ran in, came back out wearing her coat and started gathering snow too. Though she did cheat using her water powers, but I didn't complain since I had already finished my own fort and started making snowballs.

After I had a good pile, I looked over at Jade and held up a snowball, "You ready maggot?" She peeked over and said, "Bring it worm." We launched a barrage of snowballs and paused when we heard a cough. Blinking we looked over now seeing we had an audience. Hiei was even watching curiously.

I grinned, "Hey guys! Who wants to help me beat Jade?" Jade gave an indigent cry and said, "Hey! Who wants to help me beat Ariana?"

Everyone glance at each other, shrugged and split up. Yusuke and Kieko came to my side. Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina went to Jades. Genkai sat on the porch with her cup of tea and said, "I'll be the judge." I looked at Hiei, puppy dog eyes out and he looked at me like I was insane.

I pouted and said, "Fine." I held up a snowball and Genkai said, "Begin!" Balls went flying and the war began. Little by little, the forts were whittled down by snowballs and I whispered a plan to Yusuke and Keiko and they got in front of me, throwing and taking snowballs as I made a ball the size of a wheelbarrow. I gave my signal and they ducked as I heaved it and heard cries as it landed on the enemies.

I grabbed what was left of the fort, the size of golf cart and threw it at them and buried them. I cheered, "We win!" I high fived Yusuke and Kieko before we helped dig out the others. Jade growled and pushed me head first into the snow. I sputtered and grinned at her. She slowly grinned and said, "You'll get it next time."

I waved it off and stood up as Hiei walked up and said, "Ridicules." I gave a snort, "But fun." He shook his head and I smirked and ruffled his now pink free hair, which was still a bit damp, "You'll have to try it sometime. Now lets go inside for some cocoa."

He gave a disagreeing grunt but followed us in as we headed in for cocoa. After we all got cocoa, we went our separate ways. I went back outside, Hiei followed me. I saw him glaring grumpily at the white snow and asked, "You don't like snow?"

He gave a cold smile, "Why should I? I was born in a snow filled place, but was banished from it. I hate snow." I stared at him and said softly, "Um, but." He glared and sneered, "You feel sorry for me? You think I'm being harsh?"

I shrugged and said softly, "No, I can understand why you would hate the cold and snow." I looked out at the snow and said, "But, I have to wonder if you can't also learn to like it even a bit." I stood and looked at his annoyed and angry face and said gently, "But that's up to you. You can hate it, that's your choice."

I turned and went back inside, put my cup in the sink and headed back up stairs. Grabbing a book I had gotten months ago and had forgotten about. Plopped on the bed, I looked at the front and had to chuckle, it was the first book of Harry Potter, Kurama had told me was a good book to read.

I settled back and began reading. I had read only a few pages before the door opened and I looked to see Hiei storm in. He stood next to the bed, shaking with surpressed rage. I raised an eyebrow in question and he growled, "Jade wants us to learn how to dance."

I blinked and closed my book and said, "Well I know how to dance, do you?" He looked away, faint blush on his cheeks, "No." I set the book aside and stood, "Well I'll teach you then. I'm a better teacher than Jade, at least I won't whack you upside the head of you get it wrong."

I went and rustled through my CD's till I found one with a slow song and put it in my stereo. I showed Hiei where to put his hands, and how to move before starting the music. I started with the waltz, which he caught on quickly. Then a slow dance where we move in a slow circle.

Then I put on a fast country song and started teaching him the JitterBug. It took a bit for him to get the feet and hands right, but in the end we got the hang of it as Jade called that dinner was ready. I hugged Hiei and said, "You did good! Now lets go grab a bite before it's all gone."

I took his hand and lead him downstairs. We sat down and at Jade question look I said, "We know how to dance." She gave a snort and said, "Prove it." I glanced at Hiei who shrugged and I nodded, "Ok."

We finished and went to the living room, where the furniture was out of the way and Jade watched carefully as we did the waltz, and slow dance. Jade clapped and said, "Well done, I won't have to teach you then." I wiped invisible sweat from my forehead and dodged her whack and laughed as I headed back upstairs, "K, thanks Jade." She called, "We'll start getting ready in an hour!" I waved and kept going.

Hiei headed to the kitchen, probably for ice cream. I went back to my room and continued my book.

And Jade popped up with all the girls right on time and drug me out with my dress to her room to get ready. I finally gave in with a sigh and got dressed in my baby blue spaghetti strap dress. Jade wore an emerald green dress with long sleeves that flared out. Yukina wore a white gown with sparkles making out snowflakes on her dress. Kieko wore a deep red dress with flared out sides. Boton wore a pink dress with blue beads sewed into the bodice and sides.

I let Jade put my hair up in a ponytail with ringlets hanging down. Boton put on my make up and I then helped them make themselves and the other girls pretty. Once we were done we heard our names being called by Yusuke and to hurry up.

We headed down stairs and watched in amusement as all the guy's jaws dropped. I giggled, "Aren't we going?" They blinked and Yusuke said, "Yeah, took you long enough."

Kieko whapped him and I went up to Hiei and he held out his arm, "_You look beautiful." _I couldn't help but blush and kiss his cheek, "_And you look handsome."_

Koenma with Boton on his arm, opened a portal and I sighed, "Onward to hell." I ignored his glare with a smirk and we walked through the portal. We arrived in a big room that resembled a ballroom. Demons of all sorts dressed richly turned to look at us immediately.

I refrained from sticking my tongue out at them, and Koenma was the first to walk up to talk to someone, the others followed. Hiei disappeared to a corner and I held back a sigh and headed to the buffet table. A blue demon with two horns and golden eyes walked up to me and said, "Are you one of the detectives?"

I nodded and said, "My name is Ariana. It's nice to meet you." He smiled and said, "I'm Carl, may I have this dance?" Music was starting and I didn't see anyway to refuse without seeming rude. So I nodded and took his hand.

He pulled me into a waltz and after a minute he said casually, "I hear Koenma is trying to get more money by parading his Spirit Detectives around."

I smiled sweetly and said, "Actually, we told him that if he doesn't get better funding for the safe keeping of _dangerous _and _deadly _objects then we were going to quit. We're tired of running after thieves that can easily get in because no one is willing to pay for better security."

He looked at me in surprise and the song ended. I bowed, took my leave and headed back to the buffet, seeing a piece of cake with my name on it. Hiei joined me a split second later, glaring at Carl. I said softly, "Calm down Hiei, he was just trying to get me fired up by talking trash about us and Koenma."

I smirked and handed him a piece of ice cream cake; "I changed his mind." He gave a snort and took a bite of his dish, eyes not leaving the dance floor. Fortunately with Hiei glaring beside me, no one asked me to dance. Unfortunately, Hiei was so busy keeping guys away he didn't think to ask me to dance.

Sighing in irritation I poked him and asked, "Shall we dance?" He looked at me, then behind me to glare. I blinked and turned as a voice said, "May I have this dance?"

I turned to find the same blue demon, except now he had one horn. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Your not Carl are you?"

He smiled and shook his head, "That is my brother. I'm Cody." I bowed and said, "I'm Ariana." I shot Hiei an apologetic look before taking Cody's arm and letting him lead me onto the dance floor. We began to dance slowly and we were silent.

Cody finally asked, "So how did you get onto the Spirit Detective team?" I looked at him in surprise at the question and his eyes turned cruel and he asked, "Did you have to sleep with all the males before they let you in?"

I scowled and forced down my temper, "No, I was able to join because of my skills. And if you don't watch your tongue, I will show them to you." He smirked and said, "What skills are those? Different positions in bed, or wearing sexy underwear?"

I smirked coldly and asked, "Is that how you and your brother got invited to this fancy party? Having sex with anyone and slumming up to the right wenches to get you in?"

His face contorted in anger and he hissed, "You dare!" My aura peeked out and that stopped his talk cold. I hissed dangerously, "You've been warned. Another word and I will rip out your tongue."

I hid my aura as the song ended and said, "Thanks for the dance." I stalked away to find Koenma and found him talking with Boton. I walked up and said, "Koenma, I'm sorry but I'm going home before I lynch someone!"

He looked at me and sighed, "Ok." I stared in shock and he said warily, "I saw Carl and Cody talk to you. And if you and Hiei don't leave we'll have a blood bath on our hands."

I sighed in relief and Boton hugged me bye and said she'd tell the others. I went back over to Hiei and quickly grabbed his arm before he could go after the two brothers and said, "Lets go home."

He looked at me and I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he nodded. I concentrated and brought us just outside the temple. I sighed in relief and said happily to Hiei, "We're free!" He snorted and I looked up when something white fell in front of me and whispered, "Look, it's snowing."

Hiei gave a grunt, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks. I put my arm through his and said apologetically, "Sorry, I forgot you don't like snow."

He glared up at the sky and then shrugged. I leaned against him as a cold wind seemed to blast right through my clothes and I shivered. He looked at me in worry and before I could protest he picked me up and jumped through the bedroom window.

I giggled and said, "Thanks Hiei." He closed the window and I wrapped my arms around him and he looked at me in question as he hugged me back. I rested me head on his shoulder, "It wasn't the best of party's, but I'm glad we could go together."

He pushed me away gently and said, "You said you wanted a dance?" I looked at him in confusion as he pressed a button on my stereo and a slow song played. I smiled as he took my hand and put his other on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder as we began to dance.

I leaned into him and whispered, "This makes tonight all worth it." He rested his head on mine and we danced until the song ended and I sighed and smiled at him, "Well let's get to bed."

He kissed me and we changed. I changed into my PJ's, he changed back into his favorite jeans and shirt and we curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

O0o0o0

Sometime in the night Hiei woke up feeling Ariana shiver and pulled the blanket over them better and wrapped his arms around her as her shivers stopped and she smiled happily in her sleep. He closed his eyes again and slept.


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas? oh yeah, duh!

The next morning at about 6 in the morning, Hiei woke up as I stretched myself awake and felt his eyes watch me. I looked at him and he opened his mouth to say something when a yawn escaped him. He looked at me sheepishly and I chuckled, "Sleep a bit longer Hiei." I made to get up but he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close, "Mmm mmm."

He rested his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smoothed back his hair and said quietly, "Fine, we can both sleep in."

He snuggled closer and I nearly squealed happily but kept it down, as he looked so innocent sleeping. I ran my fingers through his hair and felt him slowly relax. I kept on doing it until I too got drowsy again and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up again at about 8 and felt Hiei shift and watched as he slowly opened his eyes. I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Morning sleepy head." He looked up and blinked as we both heard a growl. I blushed and he smirked, "Hungry are we?"

Then his stomach growled and I laughed, "Sounds like we both are." He pouted as I wiggled away and gathered my clothes to change, "Time for breakfast anyway." He sighed and moved to the window, "I'm going to get some training in first." I nodded, "See you at breakfast." He jumped out the window and I changed into jeans and a sweater.

I yawned as I walked into the kitchen and happened to glance at the calendar and froze. Looking at it closely I saw that today's date was December 15th. Only ten days till Christmas! THen i thought to myself, "_Well duh! we did just go to a Christmas ball! goddess i need cocoa."_

I walked into the kitchen where Kurama was making breakfast and as I started making my cup of cocoa I asked, "Hey Kurama, do you know what the date is?" He looked at me, thinking and said, "December 15th isn't it?"

I nodded and sat down at the table, "Christmas is right around the corner and no one's noticed."

He looked at me in surprise, "Your right. We've been so busy we've all forgotten."

I nodded again, sipping my cocoa; "We should at least get a tree huh?"

He nodded and set the food on the table. The smell of food brought everyone to the table and I smiled as Hiei sat next to me, looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara as they dove into the food and mostly missed their mouths. I distracted him and waited till everyone was done before asking loudly, "So what are we doing for Christmas?"

Everyone froze, staring at me as this processed and I jumped when everyone yelled, "Christmas!?"

I grinned in amusement and Kurama said reasonably, "We've all been so busy we haven't even had time to look at the calendar."

Jade shook her head in disbelief and looked at me, "So what do we do?"

I shrugged, "Well any major decorating now would be kind of pointless. So why don't we get a tree, have Christmas dinner and exchange gifts?"

Yukina said softly, looking excited about having Christmas with everyone, "I have heard of something call Secret Santa. Where we draw names and get that person a gift."

I smiled and said, "Sounds good to everyone?" When we all nodded she blushed happily. Jade raised her hand and said, "Unless we have a special someone. Can we get them a gift separate?"

I nodded, watching as Kurama wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Sounds good. But if you draw that person you have to pick another."

Everyone looked happy with that and Genkai said, "Why don't you be in charge of the Christmas stuff Ariana?"

I looked at her in surprise and Kuwabara said encouragly, "Sure! You'll be good at it!"

I grinned and said, "Ok. So who wants to go get the tree, get tree decorations, contact Koenma, Shizuru, Kieko and Boton, and make name tags?"

Genkai said, "I'll contact Koenma and Boton."

Kuwabara said, "I'll tell my sister." Yusuke nodded, "And I'll tell Kieko, she'd love to help."

Jade looked at Kurama, who smiled, "We'll go get decorations." Yukina smiled, "I'll make name slips."

I said cheerfully, "Hiei and I will get the tree." Hiei scowled at me, everyone quickly got up to do their assignments, and I got up to get our coats. I grabbed my coat and Hiei stood next to me glaring. I smiled softly, "You don't have to go Hiei, I'll be fine."

He gave his usual grunt and grabbed his coat. I slipped on mine and hid my smile. I was secretly really glad he was coming. I looked as Genkai came up and said, "You won't find any good trees in the Dark Forest. Go into the east forest. You should find a good tree there."

I said, "Thanks Genkai. Be back in a bit."

We walked outside and Hiei took to the trees as I walked through the snow. We went in silence, but in a comfortable silence. I looked around the beautiful snow landscape. Hiei landed on a branch above me, causing the branch to shake just enough to lose its load of snow.

I looked up hearing a weird sound and squealed as snow slammed me. I yelped from the cold and popped my head out of the mound and whined, "Hiei!" He quickly jumped down, grabbed my hand and tugged me out. I shook my hair free of snow and saw the smirk on his face. I scowled, "It's not funny."

He looked away to hide his grin and I scooped snow from my shirt and slipped it down his back. He jumped and growled as he fought to get the snow out. I laughed and danced away as he got it out, glaring fiercely at me. I grinned wickedly and as he advanced I whipped the hidden snowball in my hand at his face.

He barely ducked and I ran as he scooped up snow and came after me. I didn't get far when my foot caught ice and I fell backwards. Hiei caught me just before my head hit the ground. I grinned up at him weakly, "Ok, um truce?"

He grinned and helps me up. Something cold slipped down my shirt. I screamed and clawed the snow from my shirt. Hiei watched me dance with a grin and after I got the snow out he said, "Fine, truce."

I glared at him, but couldn't stop the smile forming on my face. I took his hand and said, "Ok, fine." He smirked and I rolled my eyes as we continued walking. We walked in comfortable silence again until I spotted the perfect tree. It was a 6 foot full perfect Christmas Tree.

I smiled happily and looked at him, "Mind cutting it down?"

He gave a nod and in a blur the tree fell over and he resheathed his sword. I grabbed a branch and took his hand again and teleported the tree and us back to the temple. Hiei helped me carry it in where Genkai had set up a stand and help me put it up.

As soon as we got it up Jade and Kurama arrived with the decorations. Not two seconds later, Kieko and Yusuke arrived and then Koenma, Boton, Shizuru and Kuwabara. They swarmed around the tree to decorate it and I had to untangle myself from them before I was suffocated.

I leaned against a wall to watch as Yukina spotted me and brought up a coffee can. I saw the nametags in it, smiled thanks and then said loudly, "Ok Secret Santa time!"

Yukina explained what we were doing to those who wasn't at breakfast and we each plucked a name from the can, no one surprisingly got their special someone so we were good. I picked the last one and got Boton. Thoughts raced through my mind on what to get him, and also what to get Hiei.

I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention and said, "Alright! Everyone now has a secret Santa and you have until Christmas to get him or her a gift. I O U's aren't allowed." I looked at Yusuke who whistled a tune and everyone laughed. I grinned and continued, "So, why don't we have a party Christmas Eve and then everyone can sleep over for Christmas?"

We all looked at Genkai hopefully and she shrugged, "So long as no one destroys anything." Yusuke and Kuwabara threw up their hands as everyone cheered. Everyone started chatting about the party and I snuck into the Kitchen for some more cocoa.

Sensing I was followed, I made two cups. Turning I handed one to Hiei, who took it, glaring out the Kitchen door into the living room. I raised an eyebrow and sipped my drink, "Something wrong?" I leaned towards him, making him scoot over so that I could see what he was glaring at. It was Kuwabara and Yukina talking happily about Christmas.

I straightened and said quietly as I took another drink, "You know they love each other." He gave a snort and took a drink. I shook my head at his stubbornness and finished my cocoa. Setting my cup in the sink I held back a sigh, "I have my work cut out for me."


	3. Chapter 3 Go Yukina! oh dear

The next few days consisted of planning, cleaning rooms for people staying over for the holidays, keeping Hiei from hurting Kuwabara and trying not to walk in on romantic couples that seemed to show up everywhere. I wondered vaigly why they kept staying at Genkai's when I was distracted by Yukina asking about a holiday cake recipe.

I went into the kitchen with her to help her find it and as we searched through one of the books she asked quietly, "Um Ariana, can I ask you opinion on something?"

I looked at her curiously, "Sure, what is it?" She fidgeted with the page and said, "I know who my brother is." I tensed slightly and she looked me in the eyes and said, "I know its Hiei." I stared at her and slowly smiled, "You've known for a while now haven't you?" She nodded and said anxiously, "But I'm afraid he won't accept me."

I gently whapped her arm and said, "Have more confidence in yourself!" She looked at me in surprise and I said quietly, "He'll deny it, no doubt about it. But you need to stand firm and not give in ok?"

She nodded and slowly smiled, "You think I can?" I hugged her around the shoulders, "I know you can." She smiled happily and pointed to the recipe on the book, "Oh, found it." I laughed and she smiled cheerfully.

6 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS

I finally got a break when Jade kidnapped me to go shopping for presents. I had stolen Hiei's kantana so that he'd stop trying to skewer Kuwabara (who was none the wiser). I finally threatened Hiei that if he tried to hurt Kuwabara again I'd melt his sword down for a paperweight.

Hiei stormed out to steam outside and I had accidentally bumped into Yusuke and Kieko (Again!) trying to kiss in the living room doorway and nearly got my head bitten off. I was about to strangle them.

Jade had snagged the back of my shirt and called back as she dragged me away, "Carry on you two love birds!" She dragged m out and let me go once we were outside. She said cheerfully, "You need a break. So lets go shop for presents!"

I nodded with a sigh of relief, "Thanks, I guess I could use a break."

Jade snorted, "You've been going none stop for 4 days! So I give you a No Duh!"

I chuckled and cheered, "To the mall!" She laughed, "Onward!"

I touched her shoulder and teleported us to the mall.

We grabbed ice cream as we searched for gifts. I got the make up kit I had seen Boton eyeing for her and Jade had gotten Hiei, so got him a black t shirt that said, "Cry me a river, build a bridge and then jump off!"

We went our separate ways to search for a present for our boyfriends. A sudden thought came to me and I grinned triumphantly as I went to get the perfect present for Hiei.

I waited for Jade at the food court and she came up a few minutes later with a triumphant smile on her face and I asked, "Mission accomplished?"

She nodded happily, "You?" I gave her a thumbs up, "Yep! Shall we head home?"

She nodded and we headed outside and I teleported us back to the temple. We took our stuff upstairs and quickly wrapped our presents and hid them in our rooms. Going back downstairs I went to find Hiei, hoping he had cooled off by now.

I searched the house first, and then when I didn't find him I headed outside. I found Hiei sitting in his usual tree and blinked as Yukina walked up to it. She called up to him, "Hiei, may I have a word?"

He glared half heartedly at her and when she didn't budge he appeared in front of her, "What is it?"

I had a feeling I knew what Yukina was up to and hid around the corner to watch. Yukina took a deep breath and said, "I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time and I want an honest answer."

"Is it about you brother?"

She nodded, "Yes it is."

"I have told you everything I know. I haven't found out anything else about your brother. He deadpanned turning his back to her and began to walk off.

"I know you are him."

He nearly lost all composure, stumbling a bit before he spun around, almost gaping, "Mind repeating that?" She said sternly, "Hiei, please stop playing me for a fool. I'm not stupid or blind. I know you are my brother."

His eyes narrowed at her, "I know your desperate to find him but."

She interrupted him; "You are him. No more lies. No more excuses. And no more hiding."

She hadn't moved through all this, she didn't have to. Hiei was frozen in place. But now she moved forward, "I've known for a while. And I know you have the stone."

"What?" He asked dumbly.

Yukina giggled, "The other Hiruseki stone, you know the one mother produced when we were born?"

He tried to argue, "I don't." But was unable to stop her from reaching around his neck and pulling the stone from underneath his clothes.

"Now how can this one be mine when I have it right here?" She pulled out an identical stone. He stared at her in disbelief and she said, "Hiei...will you finally admit it?"

He was silent, fighting with himself. I could read in his face that he was fighting on weather or not he could or even deserved to say it. He was asking himself, did he even deserve a family?

Yukina said gently, "You can say yes or no.

He cringed slightly, feeling cornered, "Yes."

She smiled happily, eyes beginning to water, "You do deserve a family Hiei." He looked at her in surprise, even a little shyly; "I've done nothing to deserve a family."

She gave a snort identical to his own, "How is that? You risk your life for your friends and have saved the three worlds countless times. And how about your love for Ariana?"

He shook his head stubbornly, "But I don't deserve her either."

Yukina took his hand and smiled, "You are my brother, no matter what I will always love you. And I know it's the same for Ariana. I believe you deserve a family."

He looked at her a moment then sighed, "I see. I can't promise you anything, and for a while things will be awkward."

"So long as you promise to stop hiding and be my brother."

He nodded and she said, "I'm very proud of you Hiei."

His head snapped around to stare at her, "What?"

"I'm very proud of you." She repeated and then hugged him tenderly. He awkwardly hugged her back.

Deciding I should go before I was caught, I turned and snuck back into the kitchen, unable to hide the big smile on my face. I was so happy for Hiei and Yukina.

I hummed a Christmas tune as I made some more cocoa. I looked as Yukina and Hiei walked in. I saw Yukina's smile; acting like I hadn't been spying on them, smiled back, "You've got him to admit it huh?"

She nodded and Hiei glared, "You knew she knew?" I blinked innocently behind my cocoa cup, "Um, maybe?" Yukina giggled, "I had told her a few days ago. She encouraged me to confront you."

I winced as his glare went up a notch and said, "Um, Yukina was going to tell you anyway."

Hiei turned and said stiffly, "Let's talk outside."

I set my cup down and smiled confidently at Yukina, who looked worried. But inwardly I was worried too, "_Had I really upset him?"_ and followed Hiei outside.

Once we were outside, I stood waiting as Hiei gazed out at the forest. I asked softly, "Are you mad Hiei?"

He turned, face unreadable and said, "You could have warned me."

I crossed my arms against the cold, "Then you wouldn't have listened when Yukina confronted you. She deserves to finally have her brother and you deserve Yukina."

I fidgeted and he ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Your right. I'm not angry."

I smiled in relief, but he didn't sound convincing, "Good. Can we go back inside, it's cold." He nodded and we went back inside. He then made an excuse to go out to train, and avoided me for the rest of the day.

That night he wouldn't look me in the eye and I fell asleep worrying. Only to wake up the next morning to find him already gone, training, or helping Kurama with something.

For the next four days, he would make excuses and avoid me. I grew more and more worried, and maybe a bit angry. Ok, I was pissed. I couldn't figure out why he was avoiding me, Yukina had convinced me it wasn't about her confronting him, so I had to find another reason.

**Oh what's up with Hiei? Plz read and review, I want to know what you all think!**


	4. Chapter 4Christmas Eve Hiei can't skate

On Christmas Eve morning I was putting a mistletoe in the Kitchen/Livingroom doorway. I stared at the mistletoe, depressed and lost in thought, "_He is mad. Or is he disappointed that I helped Yukina? Did I do something else wrong?"_

So into my thoughts I didn't hear someone come up behind me until something touched my shoulder. I jumped with a yelp, making the ladder slip from underneath me and fell. Strong arms caught me and I stared up at Hiei.

He raised an eyebrow, which reminded me I was mad at him and glared. I wiggled from his grip and tucked a loose hair behind me ear, forcing my voice to be cheerful "Thanks for the catch Hiei."

I turned and picked up the ladder, "One more mistletoe to go." I moved to go when Hiei grabbed my arm, "Wait Ariana."

I turned towards him, hiding my emotions behind a mask, "Yes? Are you still avoiding me?" He visibly winced and took my other arm, making me set the ladder down and said, "I wasn't trying to."

I felt my temper rise and I said sarcastically, "Oh no. The cold shoulder isn't avoiding me on a romantic holiday like this!"

I yanked my arms free and said angrily, my voice rising, "You could have at least explained why the hell your angry at me! Instead I'm worrying my ass off trying to figure out what the hell I did wrong! Was it the Yukina thing? Or did I do something else wrong?"

He quickly took my hands and said, "No! I'm sorry, I'm just. I don't know what to do about this." I stared at him and he said softly, "I'm..I don't deserve a family. And I don't deserve you." I stared in shock and before I could say anything he said, "I was trying to give you up."

My jaw dropped and I clutched his hands and he gave a snort, "Then Yukina found me and, well, she yelled at me." I saw him look to the side embarrassed, "She said I shouldn't run away and give you up. And I believed her." He looked up at me and said, "Ariana, I uh."

I glared fiercely and snarled, "You avoided me like the plague because you suddenly thought you didn't deserve to be with me." He winced and I grabbed the front of his shirt and said, "If it wasn't Christmas I would beat you for this!" I then promptly kissed him.

I pulled away as he stared at me in disbelief and I grinned, "Now as punishment for leaving your girlfriend alone, you have to keep me company." I kissed him again to drive my point home, let him go as he blinked in a daze and I took the ladder and put the last mistletoe up in the other living room doorway.

Once I was done I put up the ladder and Hiei came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and asked, "What's next?" I smiled at him, "Now we can sit by the fire and drink cocoa."

He cocked his head to the side, "Or, we can go ice skating with the others." I stared at him; "You want to?" Hiei shrugged and I knew right then that he was only doing it for me. I smiled brightly and hugged him, "When are we going?"

He glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "Right now." I grinned and he had to smile as we grabbed our coat and went out to meet everyone outside. Yusuke waved at us from the head of the stairs, "Hurry up you two!" I grinned as we continued walking and Yusuke huffed.

I laughed and said, "Lets go!" He grumbled and Kieko took his hand and lead him down the stairs. We all started down them and I wondered, "What about Shizuru and Genkai?" Boton said cheerfully, "They offered to stay home."

I grinned, then glanced over at Yukina who looked at me and I mouthed, "Thank you."

She smiled happily and nodded. I turned taking Hiei's hand and started singing, "Dashing through the snow."

Jade looked back at me, grinning wickedly and sang, "On a pair of broken skies."

I grinned and we sang in unison, "Over the hills we go. Crashing through the trees. The snow is turning red, I think I'm almost dead. I wake up in a hospital bed, with stitches in my head!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed as Kieko exclaimed, "Ariana! Jade!" We laughed and then started singing Jingle Bells, which the other girls joined in, followed by Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer. Once we were done I sang, "Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg!" Jade finished, "The bat mobile lost a wheel and the joker got away!"

Keiko shook her head at us and we laughed. Soon we came to the ice rink, just outside the mall. We all rented skates and I caught Hiei looking at the ice, as if wondering why he was doing this. I grinned and lead him onto the ice.

He nearly fell right off the bat, if I wasn't holding onto his hands to steady him. I asked, "Have you ever done this before?" He shook his head and I smiled encouragly and said, "OK lean slightly forward, feet straight and move one foot after the other."

I pulled him after me, skating backwards. He wobbled and I held him steady. He looked up at me when he wasn't falling and I motioned for him to look at the others. Yusuke and was having an awful time, while Yukina and Kuwabara skated past him. Kurama and Jade skated like pros and Kieko took pity on Yusuke and helped him. Boton and Koenma were going slowly around the rink, Koenma helping a wobbly Boton.

Hiei soon got the hang of it and skated carefully next to me. I looked up as Kieko called my name and she called, "Ariana, can you help this goof?"

I looked at Hiei and he shrugged, "I'll be fine." I squeezed his hand and skated over to Yusuke who was groaning on the ground. I laughed and gave him a hand up. Holding him steady, I gave him some pointers and Kieko soon took him from me. I watched them go slowly and headed back to Hiei. He was doing ok, and looked relieved when I took his hand again.

He grumbled, "I think I'm done for a while." I grinned and said, "K, want me to lead you to the edge?" He nodded and I lead him over and he wobbled to a bench and sat with a sigh. I smiled at him and then skated back out. I watched as Kurama and Jade skated like a pro pair and skated past them with my tongue stuck out at them.

Jade glared at my challenge and Kurama nudged her, wicked grin on and they came after me. I laughed and skated quickly away, weaving around people until Jade whipped up and caught my arm. I grabbed her other arm and we spun in a circle. We spun faster and faster and I laughed as we let go and skid different directions.

Kurama snuck up behind me and picked me up by my waist. I squealed and then laughed, "Ok, truce!" They smirked and set me down gently. I stuck my tongue out at them and was crashed into from behind by Yusuke.

I laughed as he groaned and carefully got up and helped him up. Kieko giggled, "Sorry, he said he could go solo." I gave him back to her as he complained about the pain in his bum. I skated to the side and wobbled over to Hiei and said, "Yeah, it's dangerous with Crash test Yusuke out there."

He nodded and I grinned, "What do you say we grab our shoes and get some hot cocoa as we watch them make fools out of themselves?" He nodded with a grin and we quickly changed back into out shoes and went to the food table next to it and I got us some cocoa smothered with whip cream.

We watched and laughed as Kuwabara and Yusuke got into a skating match, which they both crashed head first into the wall and had to be drug off the field by Kurama and Koenma. That's when everyone decided they had had enough as well and came off for cocoa.

I teased Kuwabara and Yusuke mercilessly and enjoyed watching them go red until I said, "Though I must say guys, you've done pretty good. Was this your first time?" Yusuke nodded and Kuwabara said proudly, "I've come for the last two winters!"

Keiko intervened before Yusuke started a fight and said, "So why don't we grab party supplies and head back for our Christmas Eve party?"

We all agreed and headed into the mall to gather junk food and then after a bit of nagging I teleported everyone back to the temple. We headed inside with the party stuff and as everything was set up, Jade put in a CD and cheered, "Lets Dance!"

To my extreme shock, Cotton Eye Joe started playing. The others stared at Jade like she was nuts and I laughed and took her arms as we started doing the dance. Soon Kurama joined then Kieko, Yukina and Boton. We yelled pointers over the music and as it ended, another country song started and Jade yanked Kurama to do the JitterBug.

I moved to the side as the others started to dance and blinked when Kuwabara held out a hand, "May I have this dance?" I raised an eyebrow and he explained, "Yukina doesn't want to try this dance." I grinned gratefully and took his hand. We started easy, doing a few turns then to my shock he started doing more complicated moves. I laughed as we did the corkscrew, "You've done this before!"

He grinned proudly, "Actually Jade has been giving us lessons. She wanted to surprise you." I blinked in surprise and the song ended. Another song came on, and Hiei appeared next to Kuwabara, "Yukina wants to dance now."

Kuwabara automatically skipped to his beloved and I grinned as Hiei took his place and started another JitterBug. I smiled shyly at him and asked, "You've been taking dance lessons from Jade?"

He gave a snort, "Yes, damn dragon lady." I laughed and in an unspoken challenge, picked up the pace. He quickly complied and we began to go at a faster speed and more complicated dance. When the music was over, I was panting a bit and said, "Lets get a drink."

He nodded and a hip-hop song came on as we got some punch and watched the others dance to the music. Munching on some chips, the music ended and started a slow song. Hiei looked at me in question and I smiled. He nodded and pulled me onto the dance floor and we started to dance. I leaned into him and whispered, "You're doing great, but I know you hate these kind of things."

He let out a small sigh and I said, "Don't worry, I got a plan." He looked at me curiously and I winked. The music ended and I went and turned the stereo off and said, "Now it's not a Christmas without movies! But since none of us have Frosty the snow man, I brought out Transformers 2!"

Everyone cheered and gathers bags of chips, popcorn and drink as I put it in and shut off the lights. Hiei sat in a love seat and I sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and asked silently, "This, was your big plan?"

I smirked and said, "Or we can watch as Jade whips out the Macerena and the Chicken dance." He looked at me in horror and I smiled in triumph, "Like this, we watch things go boom, and no one is forced to do something embarrassing."

He smirked, "Not bad." I grinned proudly, then settled back to watch the movie. I didn't remember falling asleep, sometime when Sam got zapped to Egypt by the ancient robot. I woke up when Hiei shifted and looked groggily at the TV running through credits.

I looked around and saw people heading up stairs to go to bed and got up tiredly and yawned. Hiei stood next to me and I looked at him and tried to ask if he wanted to go to bed when another yawn escaped me. He nudged me, "Bed." I scowled at him and he rolled his eyes and before I could take another step he had me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled closer.

I could almost see him rolling his eyes, "Your just lazy." I nodded and he shook his head and dumped me on the bed and I squealed as I bounced. Laughing as he stood over me with a low growl, I grinned widely and said, "What?"

He leaned in and just before kissing me said, "Your annoying." He kissed me and I said cheerfully, "Likewise!" He frowned and I cocked my head to the side in thought and said, "Though, I have to say you've done very well today. No one got maimed, bruised, or died. I think it's a new record."

He had looked pleased, but now he glared and I laughed and kissed him, "It's a compliment!" He gave a snort, "Could have fooled me." I copied his snort, "That'd be a first. I have yet to fool you."

He grinned, "Your right." My turn to glare, it was ruined as I yawned. I mumbled, "We better get to bed. Knowing Jade, she'll wake us up bright and early tomorrow." As I got up and changed Hiei grunted and leaned back on the bed, "Not if the Fox has anything to say about it."

I paused from putting on my shirt and stared at him. Then it dawned on me what he was talking about and wrinkled my nose, "I'm so glad the walls are sound proof."

He slowly smirked and he looked me over seductively. I felt my face heat up and said, "Don't even think about any funny business." He pouted and I tugged the blankets from under him and said gently, "I'm sorry Hiei." Feeling dread and shame churn in the pit of my stomach I turned and sat at the end of the bed.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and said gently, "You'll now when you're ready. Don't force it." I sighed and leaned back into him, "I will get over it. I promise." He nuzzled my neck and said, "You will. Now, turn off that light."

I stuck my tongue out at his order, but did get up and shut off the light. He lied back down and I plopped beside him and cuddled up against him, "Once we get our own place, maybe then." I felt him nod once before wrapping his arm around me protectively and I fell asleep feeling safe in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5Christmas morning lots of love

-Christmas Morning-

I woke up groggily, watching Hiei sleep as I tried to figure out why I was awake. Glancing at my clock I saw that it was only 7 in the morning. Deciding to worry about it when I was actually awake, I snuggled close to Hiei and sighed, ready to go back to sleep.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Hiei jolted awake with a snarl, ready to attack. I yelped from surprise and his sudden movement, and rolled completely off the bed. I hit the floor with a thud, staring under the bed from my weird position. My upper half on the floor and my lower half twisted and tangled in the blankets on the bed.

Feeling the vibrations of pounding feet and hearing cheers of the others I realized what day it was and looked up at Hiei, pouting. He looked down at me, realized my position and quickly yanked my feet loose. Which made the rest of me fall to the floor.

I groaned loudly, "That hurt!"

He hid his grin, reached down and gently picked me up and put me back on the bed, "you ok?"

I rubbed my still sleepy eyes and grumbled, "Can we murder them?"

Jade threw open the door and cheered, "No murdering on Christmas! Up!"

I glared at her and she looked me over, "Did you fall off the bed again?"

At my look and snarl she laughed and said, "Ok, get dressed and I'll make you cocoa."

I sighed as she closed the door and looked at Hiei. He looked amused and I poked his nose with a scowl, "Laugh, I dare you."

Getting up, I grabbed some clothes to change when he appeared behind me and pulled me into his firm chest and strong arms. He hugged me tightly and rested his chin on my shoulder. I looked at him and knew I couldn't stay angry at him when he was looking at me to cutely.

I sighed again, half heartidly and said, "If you keep looked at me like that I'm going to have to kiss you."

He smiled in triumph and I couldn't help but chuckle as I kissed his cheek and tried to get out of his arms. He wasn't having any of that until he spun me around and pressed his lips to mine for a real kiss. I blinked as he pulled away and saw his smirk. I scowled and poked his nose.

Giggling at his surprised expression I changed. Now wearing blue jeans with emproidered mislte toes at the ankles and a red sweater. Hiei changed into black jeans and a black shirt. I wrapped a red scarf around his neck with a grin, took his hand and we headed down stairs.

Everyone was waiting for us and Jade handed me a cup of cocoa smothered in whipped cream. Genkai asked, sipping her tea, "Who wants to pass out presents?"

Everyone looked at me and I rolled my eyes and sat next tot he tree, Hiei next to me. I tossed everyone their presents from their Secret Santa and then from their special someone. Once everyone had their presents we all opened our Secret Santa first.

I had gotten Boton and got her a make up kit she had been wanting for a while. She gasped happily and thanked me by glomping me and giving me a death hug.

Boton had gotten Yusuke and got him a new game system. He fell in love with it and almost started playing it right then.

Yusuke had gotten Genkai and got her a new tea set for which she thanked him. "Not bad Dimwit." "Bite me Grandma!"

Genkai got Koenma and gave him a new suit. He smiled happily and thanked her respectivly.

Koenma got Shizura and got her a bottle of expensive liquor. She toasted him and took a sip.

Shizura got Keiko and got her a designer bag. She smiled happily and felt the leather gently.

Kieko got Yukina and got her new cook ware, she blushed happily and thanked her.

Yukina had gotten Kurama and got him a stuffed white fluffy fox. He smiled and said, "Very cute Yukina." She smiled happily and I threatened to steal it from him.

Kurama had gotten me and got me a new camera. I cheered and instantly started taking pictures. Stopping when Hiei threatened to slice it up.

Hiei had gotten Kuwabara and gave him two tickets to Sea World. Knowing he'd want to take Yukina. Kuwabara's face lit up and I knew I had picked the right gift for Hiei to give him.

Kuwabara got Jade and gave her a CD she had been wanting but couldn't find for a long time. She squealed and hugged it happily.

Then we all opened our presents from our special someone.

Hiei looked at the envelope I gave him in confusion and pulled out an ice cream card, free ice cream for a year. The look of shock and delight on his face before he hid it was enough for me and I opened his present to me. I gasped at the beautiful butterfly necklace made of wire and identical earrings. I instantly put them on and kissed him thanks.

Kurama opened his gift from Jade and smiled happily at the rare plant she gave him, one he didn't have. She smiled happily at the diamond necklace he gave her and they kissed happily.

Yusuke opened his present from Kieko, a new sterio and she put on the gem bracelet he had gotten her. When they hugged and kissed happily I realized there was slot of love in the air.

Kuwabara blushed as he opened his gift from Yukina, a new wallet with a cat on it and she smiled happily at the new Kimono he had gotten her.

Koenma gave Boton a bird hair clip and she gave him a new plasma TV that was being put in hi office right then.

I clasped my hands together and said, "Alright! Now lets eat breakfast!"

Everyone began to move to the kitchen where Jade and Kurama had made breakfast. I took Hiei's hand and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Hiei, I love it."

He smiled softly and said, "Me too."

I smiled happily and we ate, listening to everyone talking happily about this being the best Christmas ever. I had to agree. Especially that night when I had a special surprise for Hiei. Wink wink.

**Mery Christmas! Sorry it took so long, my computer crashed and this was one of the many things that got messed up. Sorry! Plz R&R!**


End file.
